bitterclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bitterclan Wiki
razor bitterclan is a flab 3 clan not a lif clan. ~~bitterstar~~ →→⇨⇨If u want 2 join there is a joining section on the wiki page.⇦⇦←← ~~Bitterstar~~ ??? um i made h11 or f11 in lif our clan -razorclaw- if u want but ok???-razorclaw- example of rp to test if im ready (all she-cats and toms lead on) -i lay behind a bush and watch a robin eat a worm. it pecks eargerly at the ground,while i lay low on my belly , my white fur hid .i lean back ,my hind legs arched and i get ready to pounce on the earger robin-i pounce my claw get caught on its wing and i pull it in. i lay on it and it flaps hard ,slapping my face over and over i then make a quick bite to its neck and it lays limp then i pick it up and run back to the camp.and i place it in the freash kill pile. i tell bitterstar to eat somthing but she refuses and walks away, she says leave it for the kits and elders she explained it to me. i walk to my cave and sit down and i nibble on the food i dont eat much i give the kits the scraps i bring my kit in the den with me only 1 moon old and i try to get him to eat instead he cuddles up to me and lays lifeless i nuzzle him good night i say and i fall asleep soundless- -razorclaw- now u right back bitterstar or someone else-razorclaw- Your rp is really improving. Now i need 2 see how good u r at battle. ~~bitterstar ~~ I can't get lif so our territory can't be on lif ~~bitterstar~~ok bitterstar ill try my battleing skills-razorclaw- -i stand up i put my claws out-i show my teeth and growl- razorclaw - your turn bitterstar-ill be in the 7 scapes-razorclaw- hello ????????????? nvm ! -razor- why wont u tlk hi i was wondering if i could join bitterclan! bitterstar do u mind???? -nettlepelt- Sure u could join nettle just give me a description ~~Bitterstar ~~ thx!!!!!!!!!!!! i am pitch black with white tiny speckled spots on my pelt i have a white dimon on my chest and i have icy blue eyes i manly hide but tlk to the deputy and leader some times. i want to know wht a aprentance med. cat is thx so much :) :) :) :) :) this is a honor to be in bitterclan luv it lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i will get back on the whole thing of wht i will be thx again i mean thx bitterstar leader lol ~nettlepelt~ No prob nettle I'll get u added and a med cat apprentice is the medicine cat that comes after the current medicine cat and r u tom or she-cat.Welcome 2 bitterclan you're now a member.(do u play fly like a bird 3) ~~Bitterstar ~~ yes ~nettlepelt~ ill be med.cat thx for telling me wht it means lol xd or ill be a elder and im a she-cat ~nettlepelt~ ucan be med cat apprentice ~~Bitterstar ~~ Ok thx for joining every member is a honored member. ~~bitterstar~~ Sorry I haven't talked razor. I don't check the talk page much. ~~Bitterstar~~ -.- hhmmm ok well your next in my rp so go!? and wht does deseased mean??????nvm. ..... i miss darkmoon and im crying plz help me find her plz.................................................ill give u a reward if u can find her -i leap in my den-i sob loudly-razorclaw :,( -Pads up 2 razor's den and pokes head inside *hey razor come outside the night air might help calm u ~Bitterstar ~I'm going 2 island 7we can continue there I'm not on flab anymore sorry i was gone sorry -razorclaw- Ok ~bitterstar~ -Walks over 2 the pool of water and sees small silver shapes and calls 2 razor-hey look fish!~~bitterstar~~ -comes over and gets ready to bat at them- by the way my apprintance is lionpelt-razorclaw- Why is shadowclan an enemy? ~~bitterstar~~because thy r JERKS i went on the tlk page to check it out cause dapple asked me to-razorclaw- Wait how are they jerks~~bitterstar~~ Just because a clan is a jerk doesn't mean they have to be enemies.A clan becomes enemies when they steal the clan's kits or prey or kill cats from that clan for no reason at all or attack that clan for no reason. ~~Bitterstar ~~ OK sorry i dont know a lot about warriors.Razormoon (talk)im more better now at rp when your ready i can show u~~razorclaw~~ :( hello? guess ill see u when ready ~~razorclaw~~ Tom Since I'm now 6 moons old I need a tom tell me if you want to be my tom~~ill be your mate cause i need one my name is nettlepelt and im a warrior.~~nettlepelt~~ Father(razorclaw) when will my name be changed to a warrior name I'm now 6 moons old ~*earthpaw*~ Razormoon (talk)u will when u r done training with me i pad up to u kicking light dust into thin air~~razorclaw~~ Nettlepelt are you a tom or she cat ? :)